Reason
by Nocturnal Interlude
Summary: Her past life's decisions has come back to haunt her. Now, Kagome has a decision of her own. Give up the pain that comes from love unrequited or torment herself of it? What will she do? And InuYasha, what will he do? [OneShot, slight fluff] R&R, thank you


**Summary: **Her past life's decisions has come back to haunt her. Now, Kagome has a decision of her own. Give up the pain that comes from love unrequited or torment herself of it? What will she do? And Inu-Yasha, what will he do? One-Shot, slight fluff 

**A/N:** I hope you all like this one-shot. I was going to place it after episode# 107 "Inu-Yasha Shows his Tears for the First Time", but I decided not to and use the dialogue I had planned to put in. However, this was taken place after that episode and two more. More precisely, episode# 109, "Hidden in the Mist; Onward to Mt. Hakurei." Also, this contains spoilers, so be warn.

**Disclaimer:** Oh! I do not, nor do I wish to own Inu-Yasha or its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_'Huh? W … where am … I?'_ wondered Kagome, as she stared at the vast space of emptiness in front of her.  
_  
'No. Not just in front of me … a … all around me. Where …'_

_'Where am I …'_

_'What is this place …?'_

Her questions quickly vanished as the black void swirled around her, before she was thrusted into an unknown place. Her scenery had changed.

'Now, where am I?'

Her brown orbs scanned the area, wearily. After all, she was in the Sengoku Jidai. The trees, the very place looked so familiar.

'I can't place how … where …'

A slight rustle to her left, made her tense. 'Who's there …?', she questioned it, but then why couldn't she hear it. 'I couldn't hear myself.'

'Why?'

'What is going on!'

A flash of red ran by her, and she recognized it, almost instantly. 'Inu-Yasha …? Inu-Yasha!' She screamed his name, mentally, hoping to herself that he can somehow sense her. Her hopes were quickly shot down, as he raced by, as if she wasn't there.

As if she was nothing.

_Nothing._

_'Am I actually even anything to him?'_

_Besides …_

_Besides … a shard …_

_A shard detector._

She shook off the thought, before she lost herself in it, and raced after him. She pushed through the shrubs, wondering why he couldn't hear her. She collapsed out, onto the ground after one hard shove. Yet, she felt nothing. Thinking about it. 'Why didn't the branches scrape at her ...?'

Her eyes, that were focused on the ground looked up, as she heard a familiar voice, screaming the name she came to adore.

"Inu-Yasha!"

'Kikyo … what is she doing here …?'

_And with Inu-Yasha …?_

_Inu-Yasha!_

She weaved through the shrubbery and trees, and stopped at the scene that was presented to her. Kikyo, standing upon steps, her bow in hand, glaring at someone. Behind her, clouds of smoke and flames protruded the air, and seemed to be revolving around a village.

However, the flames and cries of the villagers went unnoticed by Kagome, as she stared at Kikyo. It was the look in Kikyo's eyes.

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Betrayal._

_But most of all …_

_Hurt._

'Her eyes are so full of emotions.'

_But why?_

_What could've brought Kikyo so down …?_

_Wait … no …_

She hesitantly turned to what Kikyo was focusing on, and gasped as she collapsed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes almost instantly. 'No. I … it c … couldn't be … Inu-Yasha!'

The hanyou was, once again, pinned to the sacred tree, but he wasn't dead, or at least, not yet. His eyes were locked onto Kikyo's. Amber gold staring into deep chocolate. The very same eyes that she came to love. The very same eyes that held the same emotions as the priestess.

_Anger._

_Sadness._

_Betrayal._

_And …_

_Hurt._

'Inu-Yasha … no … you can't be …' sobbed Kagome, as she covered her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. 'Why? Why am I seeing this …? WHY!' Even if she knew it was in the past, it still hurt. She had come to realize that she loved him, and it pained her every time, she spotted him with her. It pained her to know he's gone, dying, leaving her.

"Ki … Ki … kyo", gasped Inu-Yasha, as his eyes clouded over until blackness overtook him.

_No …_

_Inu … Inu … Yasha __…_  
_  
INU-YASHA!_

Again, she was thrown back, but into the void this time. The darkness helped her coped with the pain she felt, the emptiness inside her. However, it was temporary, as she was thrusted into another nightmare. She was at the base of the Sacred Tree.

'Why am I here …?'

"Kikyo!", came a furious roar behind her; her breath hitched in her throat, as she recognized the voice. 'I … Inu … Yasha?' She steadily turned around, and gasped. She took no notice of the priestess garments that now adorned her. She just saw him.

Inu-Yasha stood, glaring at her; eyes that shone a demonic red. Markings of a dark violet shone, dangerously; fangs glistened viciously.

'Inu-Yasha? What …'

Before she can finish her thoughts, Inu-Yasha had swiped at her, surprising her more than ever. 'Inu-Yasha, why? Stop it!' Silently begging him to stop, all she could do was stagger back, avoiding his attacks, until her back thumped against the Sacred Tree.

'No … I can't run anymore, but … why?'  
_  
Why?_

_Why was he attacking her …?_

_Then it hit her. Hard._

_Kikyo._

_He thought …_

_I was …_

_Kikyo._  
_  
After all this time, does he still think I'm just a reincarnated version of Kikyo?_

_His Kikyo …?_

As she thought about it, something tore at her heart. Something painful. It was as if, someone dear to her had stabbed her through the heart with a hot, iron brander.

Why …?

She was brought back from the emotional pain by a physical pain, as she was tossed against a tree. Silently screaming, as she felt the tree bursted into splinters from the sheer force of the throw, and a few of the remains lodged into her back. The back of her haori torn up from the remains.

Before she could move from the sitting position, she placed herself in when she slid; she was thrown against another tree. The Sacred Tree. Her fragile body bounced off the tree from the power exerted into the throw, and landed face down in the dirt.

'It hurts … but why now?'

'Why …?'

Why is this happening …

… and to us?

She felt herself being lifted, as hands wrapped around her neck. The silver-haired hanyou applied more pressure, His claws digging into her slender neck. He grinned maliciously, enjoying the pain he caused to her. The one who ensnared him to the Sacred Tree, fifty years ago.

"Inu … I...Inu … Y … Yasha …" Kagome choked out, before gasping as his claws dug in more, reacting to her voice.

_Why?_

_Why are … you doing this?_

_Is it because of Kikyo …?_

_But … I'm …_

_I'm not her._

_I'm not her!_

_I'M NOT KIKYO!_

_INU-YASHA!_

She felt her body go limp in his hands, and fell backwards, lightly onto the ground when he let go. 'I'm dead …?'

_No … I can't be …_

Droplets of glistening jewels slowly streaked down her cheeks, as her eyes clouded, before succumbing to the darkness.

Inu-Yasha …

_…why?_

"Why!" Kagome awoke with a start, as she panted for air and ignored the silent tears flowing down her cheeks. "It was just a … dream? A dream …" Kagome whispered to herself, reassuring her beating heart and unstable mind.

'It was so … real…and painful …'

_Inu-Yasha …_

'I … don't want that to happen, so I'll …'

Kagome's thoughts trailed off, as she stared at her surroundings. Her friends. 'Should I …?' Contemplating her decision, she turned her saddened orbs to each of her friend's face.

Sango.

Miroku.

Shippou.

I … Inu-Yasha.

Swallowing a strangled sob, the result of looking at the face of her love, Inu-Yasha. Kagome slowly lowered herself back into her sleeping bag. She would tell them tomorrow.

Tell them her decision.

Her decision of leaving.

Going back to her time.

'But … can I truly just leave?'

Sighing, Kagome settled her thoughts and drifted off into the arms of sleep.

* * *

Pale-peach eyelids flickered before opening slightly, revealing deep mud orbs. Kagome yawned, lowly as to not wait the others, before sitting up. Pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them, she pondered about her decision. 

'Should I …?'  
_  
Could I even …?_

Suddenly, a recent memory started to play over and over in her mind. It was only a few days ago, so she thought the pain would pass, but it only increased, more so with the dream.

No, not a dream.

A nightmare.

When they had traveled to Mount Hakurei, hoping to find the rest of the Shichinintai, in hopes of defeating and laying them to rest once and for all. They had found Suikotsu, one member of the Band of Seven, and later Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and a newly evolved Ginkotsu. However, the resurrected miko, Kikyo had traveled there, as well; it was quite shocking to see her again.

After the shichinintai left, Kikyo didn't awake until Kagome had suggested something foolish of her. She had told them to move her, in order to save her. Kagome had been devastated when she saw the way Inu-Yasha had delicately picked up the clay miko and trudged away from them.

It hurt even more when she saw the looks he gave her at the base of the tree, far away from the holy mountain, far enough for her soul collectors to revive her limp body. The pain had only increased, as well as the strain on her emotions, when they shared adoring looks upon each other. 'Inu-Yasha …'

The young high school girl continued to sit and started to stare off into space, her gaze blank. That was how the others found her.

"Yo, Kagome! Wake up baka!", growled an annoyed voice, before she was abruptly grabbed by her upper arms and shaken. Knowing whom it was, she muttered loudly, "Osuwari."

_Thump!_

There was a loud bang, followed by loud cursing. Inu-Yasha pried himself out of the hole; he planted in the ground, before rounding on the reincarnated miko. "What the hell was that for!"

"Hmph.", replied Kagome, as she stood, glaring at the inu, hands on her hips. Then remembering her decision, her arms dropped to her sides and she walked over to her backpack and packed everything she brought, minus the already opened and eaten food.

Sensing the tension around Kagome, and her unusual silence, Sango inquired, unsurely, "K … Kagome, are you alright?"

"Hai …" was the small squeak.

Sango glanced at the hoshi at her sides, but got an uncertain stare, so she looked to the inu. He shrugged, nonchalantly, but his eyes held his concern.

Kagome stood up and shouldered her sunshine yellow pack, before walking over to her friends. "Um … I think I'm gonna head home, back to my time."

"What! Why!" Shippou cried out as he clung onto the miko, soft glistening diamonds pooling at the corner of his eyes.

"I think … I just want to …", Kagome replied, softly, as her bangs shadowed her clouded eyes.

Inu-Yasha, who was shocked, started shouting at her, fangs bared. "What about the Shikon shard! Why the hell do you want to leave!" When she stayed quiet, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, before opening his mouth to start shouting out how she was being a baka.

Kagome stood still, glad that her bangs were shadowing her tearful eyes. 'How could I explain it … how?' Unfortunately, her body reacted before her mind could comprehend what had happened.

Before any more words came out or shouting could happen, Kagome instantly silenced the inu with a slap. A hard slap to his cheek. Her chocolate orbs widened before she recoiled her hand, as if stung and bringing it up to her lips to keep herself from breaking down there.

"Inu … Inu-Yasha … I'm so … sorry."

Inu-Yasha raised his hand and touched his cheek, and winced at the stinging sensation, before turning his amber gaze to the girl in front of him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

'She slapped … me?'

The others had chosen to stay out of it, watching the play work itself out, until now. Their eyes widened, and they held back their reactions. Sango had to swallow her gasp, as Miroku hid his wince. Shippou muffled his laugh.

Kagome hesitantly raised her eyes to stare into the inu's. Deep chocolate into amber golden. His eyes hurt her. The emotions he held in them.

Shocked.

A flit of anger.

And most of all, hurt.  
_  
Was he hurt because of what she did …?_

_Why …_

_Why would he be __…_

Inu-Yasha stared into the miko's dark gaze, watching the emotions run through them. 'What did she feel? Why had she done that?'

Her eyes.

The shock of her action.

The pain.

_Her_ pain.

Before she could react, or any of their friends, his body had crushed the young girl to his body in a hug. His arms tightened around Kagome, as her knees buckled and collapsed, taking Inu-Yasha to the ground with her. Her eyes were wide, staring out into the trees, far off.

"I ... Inu … Inu-Yasha …?"

"Shh. Kagome, it's alright. I'm sorry."

"Inu-Yasha … what … are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, he asked her, his own. "Tell me why … why do you want to leave?"

Her heart was breaking, as she listened to his soothing voice. 'Why …? Is it because you care … about me? Or … the shards?' Unknown to her, she had voiced her thoughts, only loud enough for him, and possibly Shippou to hear.

"Kagome … I care about you, not the shards."

"And … Kikyo? Am I just a reminder for you of her?"

His heart was aching. Aching for her pain. She had yet to remove her gaze to look at his eyes, but he could smell her tears, see the little crystalline spheres streaked down her chin. 'Is that why? Because she thinks I only think of her as another Kikyo?'

Taking his silence the wrong way, Kagome squirmed under his arms, screaming for him to let her go. To let her leave. To let her forget.

"Inu-Yasha! Let me go!"

"Please! Let go!"

"No, Kagome."

"Let me go! I'm not her."

"What? Who?"

"I'm not her! I'm not Kikyo! So let go!"

She struggled until she ran out of energy, and collapsed against him, burying her face into his haori. She breathed in his scent, and relished in his musky odor.

"Why would you think that I thought of you, only as Kikyo's look alike?"

"Because, you … seem to … not care about me …"

"I do-"

But Kagome cut him off. "Then why? Why do you always go off after her, when you smell her lingering scent!"

At a lost, Inu-Yasha stayed silent, waiting for her to finish.

"Why do you …"

"Why do you always go after her, and leave us … me, behind!"

"Inu-Yasha … do you not care about our, my feelings that you decide to abandon us, me for Kikyo?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, and hugged Kagome tighter, as his mind turned over what she said. 'Do I love Kikyo more than them, than Kagome?'

'Did I abandon you, as you say? Is that what you thought?'

"Kagome, I don't think of you as Kikyo. Believe me, I know you're not her …"

"Then what do you think of me as …? A shard detector?"

"No! I … care about you."

"Do you, really?", Kagome lifted her face and stared at Inu-Yasha. His eyes captivated her own, the emotions swirling in them.

"Yes … in fact, I …"

'Can I admit it to her?'

'I don't know if I can, but … I must …'

"I love you."

He faintly heard his other friends' surprised gasps, and Shippou's comments about finally, he admitted it. His attention was focused on Kagome, the way her eyes widened and her soft lips dried, when he admitted his love for her.

"Love …? You love me? Me? What about … Kikyo?"

"I did love her ..."

At that, Kagome stilled as her breathe hitched in her throat. Sensing her tension at the comment, Inu-Yasha quickly amended. "I did love her, but not anymore …"

"I loved her, fifty years ago, when she was the Kikyo I love. Now, I love you …"

"Then why do you go after her?"

"Cause I made a promise."

"Promise …?"

"Yes. To avenge her, and until then I couldn't admit my love to you. Not until, Kikyo can rest in peace. I owe her that much."

"I see. Inu-Yasha, then you broke your promise."

Kagome smiled, as her eyes shone with her mirth. The silver-haired hanyou chuckled, sending rumbles through her body. "I know … I had to. You mean more to me than that damn stupid promise."

"Hmm … I'm glad, then."

"Good. Does that mean, you'll stay …?", inquired Inu-Yasha, hesitantly, as he smiled down at her, his eyes pleading to her.  
"I … yes. I'll stay, though, not for good."

At the confusion, she abruptly broke from the endearing hug, and brushed the dirt off of her skirt before giving him a smirk. "I got a test to study for, so see ya! Be back in three days!"

Kagome bid her friends bye, before running off to the Bone Eaters Well, and climbed onto the edge. Inu-Yasha had woken from his stupor, and grabbed her wrist before she could jump. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Kagome turned around, carefully and smiled down at him, before speaking, "Oh, Inu-Yasha. I love you too." She gave a peace sign, before gently removing her wrist out of his stilled hand and jumped back, into the well.

Inu-Yasha stood still before, cursing loudly and stomped towards the others, who were silent. "Baka shoujo." But despite the curses and stompings, he had a small smile playing on his face and deep in his eyes. "Come on, we'll just have to wait for her, back at Kaede's."

With that, the rest made their way back to Kaede's for a rest until Kagome's return.

_The End. _

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this one-shot. 

- Torie, out.  
**  
**


End file.
